Ghost Lover
by mocaimocai
Summary: Hitsugaya Toshiro hanya remaja biasa dengan kemampuan melihat 'hal-yang-seharusnya-tidak-bisa-dilihat'... Kemampuannya kini jadi masalah ketika hantu manis bernama Hinamori Momo bertekad untuk mengikutinya. CHAPTER 4 UPDATE-Monkey D. Cyntia ganti penname.
1. Namaku Hinamori Momo

**A fict dedicated to Hinamori Momo**

**DISCLAIMER : **Selesai membaca chapter ini, kalian akan bersyukur Bleach masih punya Kubo Tite.

**Ghost Lover**

"Semoga lekas sembuh," Kata Toshiro datar, menatap temannya yang berambut oranye itu di kasurnya.

"Yo, terima kasih sudah menjenguk," Lambai Ichigo. Kakinya yang terbalut perban dan di gips menggantung di ujung tempat tidurnya.

"Dengar, waktu aku bilang 'semoga lekas sembuh' itu artinya kau harus sembuh secepat mungkin, tahu. Turnamen sudah dekat! Awas saja kalau aku tidak menemukanmu di ruang klub satu bulan lagi!" Ancam Toshiro tajam, membuat temannya tertawa.

"Ya, ya, terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku, kapten," Tawa Ichigo.

Toshiro mendengus. Turnamen basket sudah dekat dan salah satu pemain intinya malah jatuh dari tangga rumahnya sendiri. Kalau ia gagal mendapatkan beasiswa olahraga ke Universitas Tokyo gara-gara 'mikan-atama' satu itu, Toshiro bersumpah akan membuat Ichigo menginap di rumah sakit lebih lama lagi.

"Hei, tunggu dulu!" Seru Ichigo ketika ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar pasien.

"Apalagi? Aku sibuk. Tidak seperti seseorang yang bisa santai-santai di rumah sakit," Kata Toshiro dingin.

"Diam, Mungil, kan bukan mauku aku terpeleset dari lantai dua."

"Apa urusanmu, Jeruk?" Tanya Toshiro.

Wajah sahabatnya berubah menjadi cengiran nista, "Hati-hati waktu lewat kamar mayat, ya!" Ichigo terbahak keras. Toshiro membanting pintu sama kerasnya, membungkam tawa Ichigo.

Hitsugaya Toshiro, pemain basket SMU dengan IQ 179. MVP basket pada masa SMP dan setelah menjalani 1 tahun masa SMA, akhirnya berhasil menjabat sebagai kapten tim basket Karakura Gakuen. Keahliannya ada pada mata pelajaran fisika, kimia dan matematika, wajah imut favorit cewek-cewek, dan kemampuan basket yang brilian. Kekurangan? Kekurangannya yang lain selain kurang tinggi mungkin adalah kelebihannya yang lain daripada yang lain, _yaitu..._

"Permisi, bolehkah aku meminta bantuanmu, nak?" Tanya seseorang nenek tua renta kepada Toshiro yang berjalan di lorong lantai 3 rumah sakit tempat ia berada.

"Tentu saja," Jawab Toshiro. Sudah seharusnya kan yang muda membantu yang lebih tua?

"Maukah kau mengantarku ke kamarku? Aku sulit berjalan cepat..." Ujar nenek itu. Toshiro menawarkan pegangan kepada sang nenek. Mereka berjalan melewati beberapa lorong.

"Apa kamar nenek masih jauh?" Tanya Toshiro ramah. Ia tiba-tiba mengingat jadwal latihan sore yang ia percepat.

"... Belok kanan di lorong itu," Jawab nenek itu. Toshiro kembali mengantar sang nenek, berbelok ke arah kanan di ujung lorong.

"Yang mana kamar nenek?" Tanya Toshiro kembali.

Nenek itu berhenti di salah satu pintu, _"... Yang ini..."_

Toshiro mendongak dan menatap papan nama kamar tersebut:

**KAMAR MAYAT**

Wajah tampannya memucat. Nenek yang ia papah juga sudah menghilang.

_... Kelebihannya yang lain daripada yang lain itu adalah indera keenam yang terasah tajam._

Toshiro mematung di tempat, memandangi kamar mayat itu dengan wajah agak ngeri. Ini salah satu kebenciannya mengunjungi tempat-tempat seperti rumah sakit. Tiba-tiba Toshiro melihat ada sosok yang menembus pintu itu.

Hantu nenek-nenek yang tadi.

"... Terima kasih, nak..." Kata nenek itu. Toshiro hanya membalas cepat, "sama-sama,"Dan segera pergi dari tempat itu secepat yang ia bisa

Hitsugaya Toshiro, remaja yang dapat melihat dan berkomunikasi dengan hantu sama nyatanya seperti berkomunikasi dengan manusia normal. Di matanya, hampir tidak ada perbedaan antara yang sudah mati ataupun yang masih hidup. Kecuali di beberapa kasus dimana hantunya masih berdarah-darah dengan kapak atau pisau yang menancap di pelipis mereka.

Setelah turun ke lantai dua, tempat yang lebih hingar-bingar karena adanya ruang persalinan dan ruang bayi, Toshiro baru bisa melanjutkan perjalanannya tanpa rasa parno berlebih. Ia memandangi bayi-bayi di ruang bayi itu sekilas. Mereka makhluk yang lucu dan sangat murni, polos dan masih suci—bagi kau yang tidak pernah melihat proses kelahiran DAN reinkarnasi secara bersamaan. Bagi Toshiro yang sering kali tanpa sengaja melihat peristiwa itu, ia ragu apakah masih memiliki minat untuk punya anak 10 tahun lagi.

Sering kali ia berharap kemampuan yang merepotkan ini hilang. Ia sama sekali tidak merasa mendapatkan keuntungan dari kelebihan indigo. Toshiro menatap orang-orang yang tidak memiliki kemampuan seperti dirinya, orang-orang yang sedang mengagumi berapa manis dan menggemaskannya anak mereka... Termasuk seorang gadis seumurannya yang mematung memandangi bayi mungil di salah satu keranjang.

'_Hantu...?'_ Pikir Toshiro agak heran. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat hantu di tempat yang penuh dengan cerahnya semangat hidup dan kebahagiaan. '_Jangan-jangan hantu itu berpikir untuk merasuki salah satu bayi?'_ Pikirnya paranoid.

Asyik dengan pikirannya membuat Toshiro tidak menyadari hantu itu sudah melihat pantulan dirinya yang sedang memandang si hantu itu dari kaca jendela ruang bayi. Hantu itu menengok, tersenyum ramah. Senyumnya terlihat sangat manis dan 'hidup', bukan seringai mengerikan yang sering ia lihat dan membuatnya pesimis dalam menjalani masa muda.

Seandainya semua hantu lebih terlihat 'hidup' dan penuh pengharapan seperti yang ia lihat sekarang, kemampuan indigonya pasti akan terasa jauh lebih manusiawi.

Ketika Toshiro tersadar lagi, hantu itu sudah menghilang dari tempatnya.

Toshiro tersenyum kecil, kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya—

"Hai!" Sapa seseorang ceria. Toshiro menengok ke belakang dan melihat hantu gadis itu berdiri penuh semangat. Ia terlonjak dan hampir berteriak—tetapi pengalaman bertahun-tahun menghadapi sapaan tiba-tiba dari hantu berhasil membungkam mulutnya.

"Kau..." Bisik Toshiro tercekat.

"Aku Hinamori Momo!" Sambung hantu itu bersemangat.

Toshiro hanya mengeluarkan gumaman-gumaman tidak jelas dari mulutnya. _'Cukup, jantungku sudah cukup terkejut hari ini...'_

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya hantu itu ramah.

Pelan, Toshiro menjawab lirih, "... Hitsugaya Toshiro..."

"Oh..." Hantu itu ber'oooh' panjang, "Kau bisa melihatku? Ini pertama kalinya ada orang yang bisa melihatku!"

"Begitulah," Gumam Toshiro kembali, berjalan meninggalkan hantu itu. Hantu bernama Hinamori Momo itu mengikutinya penuh minat dan terus-menerus memberikan pertanyaan-pertanyaan untuknya. Hingga akhirnya, ketika Hinamori Momo sudah mengikutinya hingga pintu keluar rumah sakit, kesabaran Toshiro pun habis.

"Dengar, untuk apa sih kau mengikutiku?" Tanya Toshiro keras. Ia menempelkan ponselnya ke telinga. Orang-orang yang lewat hanya akan berpikir ia sedang bicara dengan orang di seberang telepon, "Kau punya tempatmu sendiri dan aku punya tempatku sendiri. Tinggalkan aku!"

"Tapi aku sudah lama tidak bicara dengan manusia..." Kata Hinamori dengan wajah cemberut, "Hantu-hantu di rumah sakit itu menyeramkan untuk diajak bicara tahu,"

"Lihat dirimu sendiri, hantu," Sahut Toshiro dingin dengan nada terganggu. Ia berjalan meninggalkan Hinamori.

* * *

"Lambat! Cepat susul aku!" Perintah Toshiro tegas sambil men-dribble bola. Teman-teman setimnya mengejar.

"Coba rebut bolanya dariku!" Teriak Toshiro lagi, dengan percaya diri bergerak gesit dan lincah melewati punggung teman-temannya. Ia hampir dicegat oleh Hisagi Shuuhei tetapi berhasil mengelak dengan refleksnya yang cepat.

Toshiro tersenyum penuh kemenangan, ia berlari sendiri menuju ring. Lapangan hanya miliknya! Ia sedang melompat untuk melakukan lay-up ketika melihat bayangan gadis manis bernama Hinamori Momo melewati sudut matanya.

"—Hu-HUWAAAA!!!" Toshiro kehilangan konsentrasi, dan terjatuh ke lantai gedung olahraga tanpa sempat mencetak point.

"Toshiro!" Seru teman-temannya, menghampiri kapten mereka yang kelihatan sempat bengong ketika melompat dan akhirnya terjatuh kembali ke lantai.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Renji. Toshiro di sisi lain langsung duduk tegak dan menoleh ke kanan lalu ke kiri.

'_Salah lihat?'_ Asumsinya bingung tapi agak lega. Akhirnya ia menjawab pertanyaan Renji, "Bukan apa-apa..."

Renji membantunya berdiri, Toshiro mengusap punggung kepalanya. _'Kalau tidak benjol, pasti akan lebam...'_ Pikirnya.

"Hari ini cukup segini saja," Kata Toshiro, memandang jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. Ia terengah-engah setelah latihan selama 4 jam nonstop dan segera menenggak air dingin dari botol minum serta mengelap keringat dengan handuk motif semangka kesayangannya.

"... Ngomong-ngomong, chibi, kau tidak berhasil mencetak poin dalam permainan 1 lawan 4," Kata Hisagi memberikan informasi.

"Artinya, kau berhutang traktiran pada kami, merunut pada perjanjian beberapa saat yang lalu," Sambung Ishida. Toshiro membalikkan tubuhnya, mendapati cengiran lebar seluruh anggota tim.

"Kami tidak mau makanan kantin, lho..." Kata Ikkaku sambil nyengir nista. Toshiro langsung menyadari bagaimana nasib keuangannya minggu ini... Dan itu bukan berita baik. Ia yakin, nasibnya pasti sedang jelek minggu ini, mengingat bagaimana tahun lalu Ichigo harus mentraktir seluruh anggota tim basket mereka yang selalu seberingas beruang ketika mendengar kata 'makan gratis'.

"... Lihat saja nanti," Gumam Toshiro tidak jelas. Ia harus mencari restoran yang murah dan enak secepatnya. Ketika Toshiro berjalan keluar dari gedung olahraga, ia bisa mendengar sorak-sorai teman-temannya.

Selama perjalanan pulang, setelah memikirkan masalah traktiran-pembawa-bencana, otaknya terpaksa mengulang reka kejadian di rumah sakit dan hantu bernama Hinamori Momo itu. Toshiro sering bertemu hantu berbagai jenis—mulai dari digoda hantu perempuan sampai dikejar-kejar samurai Jepang jaman Heian—tapi ini pertamanya ia sampai kepikiran mengenai hantu yang ia kenal sambil lalu tersebut. Mau tak mau ia memikirkan perkataan terakhirnya pada si hantu yang ia akui _sedikit _kasar...

Oke, memang tergolong kasar bicara seperti itu pada hantu yang tidak pernah bicara dengan manusia selama berbulan-bulan. Tapi kenapa juga ia harus merasa terganggu akan perasaan bersalah? Mereka kan HANTU!

Sekarang bahkan otaknya mulai berimajinasi yang bukan-bukan, seperti ekspresi sedih dan terluka hantu bernama Hinamori itu yang ia yakin TIDAK PERNAH TERJADI di kejadian sebenarnya. Toshiro menggaruk kepalanya agak frustasi. Ia merasa bersalah karena bicara kasar pada hantu...

Toshiro memutuskan mengalihkan pikirannya sebelum ia kehilangan kewarasan.

'Jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh...' Pikir Toshiro keras sambil masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Ia melempar tasnya.

'Cuma hantu... Orang yang sudah mati seperti itu tidak perlu dipikirkan... Lebih baik mandi saja dan pikirkan turnamen,' Pikirnya lagi. Ia melepas kausnya, ketika kaus itu sudah melewati kepalanya itulah, sosok gadis manis berambut hitam muncul di hadapannya.

"Hai!"

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" teriak Toshiro panik memecahkan heningnya malam.

"Toshiro, kau kenapa?" Tanya kakaknya, Rangiku, dari lantai satu.

"Bu-Bukan apa-apa! Hanya ada yang mengerjai tasku!" Seru Toshiro buru-buru, menjulurkan kepalanya dari pintu agar suaranya bisa terdengar jelas.

Toshiro menutup pintu kamarnya lagi. ia berusaha menyusun reka kejadian dengan otaknya yang jenius.

Satu, ada hantu perempuan yang mengikutinya sampai kamar.

Dua, hantu perempuan itu melihatnya buka baju.

Tiga, hantu itu PEREMPUAN!

Toshiro menarik dan menghembuskan napasnya berkali-kali, mengembalikan kesan 'cool' ke wajahnya.

Butuh satu menit baginya untuk pulih dan akhirnya bertanya sambil menggertakkan giginya, "... Ngapain kau kesini?" Desisnya.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang? Aku kesepian dan kau satu-satunya manusia yang aku tahu bisa melihatku," Jawab Hinamori santai sambil duduk di atas kasurnya, "Kamarmu nyaman..."

"Ya, terima kasih atas pujiannya... Apa kau tidak tahu aturan tatakrama pertemanan dan kunjungan ke rumah? Kurasa kau sudah melanggar semua tabu-nya," Kata Toshiro, menolak membalikkan tubuhnya yang sekarang shirtless.

"Aku sudah mengucapkan permisi ke kakakmu, kok, sayang saja dia tidak bisa mendengarnya... Kukira ia juga bisa melihatku,"

Sadako? Okiku? Kappa? Itu semua kalah seram dengan hantu gadis manis ini. Paling tidak mereka tidak menyelinap masuk ke dalam kamarmu dan melihatmu ganti baju. Toshiro menarik kesimpulan itu.

"Cepat pergi dari sini," Usir Toshiro tanpa basa-basi.

"Tidak,"

"Tinggalkan aku,"

"Tidak,"

"Dengar, kau juga tidak akan meraih keuntungan apa-apa dengan menggentayangiku, aku tidak bisa mengirimmu ke alam baka,"

"Aku tidak peduli... Aku hanya ingin bicara dengan seseorang yang tidak akan lari karena aku hantu," Kata gadis itu keras kepala.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Toshiro membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap hantu itu tajam, "Aku akan membuatmu meninggalkanku secepatnya..."

"Wah, aku tertantang sekali," Balas Hinamori, "Kita lihat saja siapa yang lebih tahan,"

Maka, dimulailah hari-hari Toshiro untuk mencari jalan mengusir Hinamori dari hidupnya...

**Tsudzuku...**

Pertama, fict ini saya buat untuk **milky-return**, manusia yang berhasil mendapat penghargaan the-longest-review-I've-ever-seen dari fict Secret I Can't Tell. Juga buat Hinamori Momo dan Hitsugaya Toshiro yang diboongin Aizen di chapter-chapter terakhir.

Ide fict ini muncul begitu saja ketika lagi nyuci baju (cara yang tidak elit tapi ampuh untuk dapat ide), dan voila! 3 jam kemudain, chapter ini pun jadi, dengan Pii-chan tetap sebagai moderator antara saya dan microsoft word 2007.

Setelah di **Secret I Can't Tell** dan **The Great Babysitter Ichi-Jiichan** (hiatus, sayangnya) Ichigo dapet peran utama mulu, disini, dengan sengaja saya selengkat kakinya sehingga perannya cuma sekadar "Anggota tim yang kakinya keseleo parah pas lagi turun tangga rumah". Awalnya mau dibikin sakit pinggang, tapi takutnya imej Ichi jadi jelek gara-gara dikira encok.

Jadi, gimana, wahai reader-reader ku? Menarik? Garing? Humor pas? Atau kurang garam?

Use your hand then push your mouse on the green-button below, fellas!

**ALL HAIL VOCALOID,**

**Monkey D. Cyntia**

P.S : Bagi kalian yang merasa plot cerita mirip dengan film **Just Like Heaven**, maaf saja, saya gak ngambil idenya dari situ. It's original!

P.P.S: **Kenapa Portgas D. Ace dari One Piece MATI????** My boyfrieeennd!!!! *nangis nista*


	2. Menjadi Hantu Bukanlah Kemauanku

**Disclaimer : **Sayangnya, masih punya Kubo Tite.

**Ghost Lover**

**"Menjadi Hantu... Sama Sekali Bukan Kemauanku..."**

Toshiro berjalan di rumah sakit yang sepi.

"Aku Hinamori Momo!" Kata seorang anak perempuan riang yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya, "sudah lama sekali aku tidak bertemu manusia... boleh aku mengikutimu?"

"Jangan macam-macam. Kenapa juga aku harus diikuti oleh hantu?" Tolak Toshiro, ia berjalan melewati sosok hantu itu begitu saja. Tapi tangan dingin Hinamori Momo menahannya.

"Hei, Lepaskan! Tidak lucu tahu!"

"... Kalau aku tidak boleh mengikutimu..." bisik Hinamori, matanya melotot penuh dendam, "... kau saja yang ikut denganku..."

"Lepaskan kataku!!"

"... Ke neraka..."

Lantai tempatnya berpijak hancur. Tubuh Toshiro tersedot ke dalam tanah. Ia berusaha menggapai udara kosong di sekelilingnya, tapi tangan Hinamori yang sekarang mencekiknya dan menariknya ke bawah menahannya untuk naik...

"LEPASKAN AKU!!" Teriaknya, berusaha meloloskan diri dari cengkeraman kuat di lehernya.

Ia semakin jauh memasuki tanah...

"HUAAAAAA!!!" Jerit Hitsugaya. Ia terbangun dari tempat tidurnya, di kamarnya yang tenang. Keringat bercucuran dari dahi menuju lehernya. Perlahan tubuhnya kembali jatuh ke tempat tidur. Dadanya bergerak naik-turun. Padahal ia hanya tidur, tapi rasanya seolah sudah berlari berkilo-kilo meter.

_'Mimpi...?'_

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, ia baru bisa menyadari keadaan di sekelilingnya.

Toshiro mengacak rambutnya. Hari sudah pagi, dan samar-samar ia bisa mendengar suara Rangiku yang memasak...

... Rangiku memasak?

Toshiro terlonjak dari tempat tidur dan berlari ke bawah. Ia melesat secepat kilat dan segera mematung di pintu dapur.

Itu pun kalau ruangan berantakan ini masih bisa disebut dapur.

"Pagi, Toshiro!" Sapa kakak iparnya itu ceria. Ada jelaga di wajahnya, dan dari observasi menyeluruh di dapur, Toshiro bisa menebak bahwa wanita itu berusaha memasak.

"... Kau membuat apa, Rangiku-san?" Tanya Toshiro.

"Omellet Rice," jawab Rangiku.

"Biar aku saja yang buat sarapannya..." kata Toshiro menawarkan bantuan.

"Ti-Tidak perlu! Kau siap-siap saja!" Tolak Rangiku, mendorong Toshiro ke luar dapur. Toshiro berusaha bertahan, tapi akhirnya ia tetap berakhir di depan dapur.

Toshiro agak lega, sepertinya Rangiku terlalu asyik dengan acara masak-masaknya (yang terbukti kacau), hingga tidak menyadari teriakannya (yang ia yakin sangat kencang) tadi pagi. Rangiku, adalah istri dari almarhum kakaknya, Gin. Gin meninggal 5 tahun silam dalam kecelakaan pesawat. Sejak saat itu, ia hanya tinggal berdua dengan Rangiku, yang sudah ia anggap kakaknya sendiri.

Sejauh yang ia tahu, Rangiku tidak bisa memasak. Walau sekarang agak lebih mendingan dibanding saat ia pertama kali bertemu Rangiku 7 tahun yang lalu.

Rangiku dan Gin adalah dua dari sedikit orang yang tahu mengenai kemampuannya untuk melihat hantu (termasuk Ichigo). Dan omong-omong soal hantu, rasanya semalam ia masih diikuti oleh hantu cewek keras kepala bernama Hinamori Momo...

'Jangan-jangan itu juga mimpi?' Asumsi Toshiro cepat. Ia menghela napas. Baguslah.... Yang berlalu biarlah berlalu...

Toshiro berjalan kembali ke kamarnya. Hatinya lebih ringan dan lega. Ia membuka pintu kamarnya lagi sambil bersiul gembira—

"Apa yang membuatmu senang hari ini?"

"Bukan apa-ap—" Toshiro tersadar dari dunianya dan melihat hantu Hinamori masih ada di kamarnya, membaca buku.

**Brak!**

Toshiro menutup kembali pintu kamarnya. Aneh... rasanya ia masih melihat Hinamori ada di kamarnya...

... Jangan-jangan ia masih bermimpi?

Toshiro memejamkan matanya.

_'1...'_

_'2...'_

_'3...'_

Ia menghela napas, lalu memutar kenop pintu.

"Kau itu kenapa sih?" Tanya Hinamori langsung.

"KELUAR DARI KAMARKU!" Bentak Toshiro. Frutrasi.

"Tidak, sampai kau mau membantuku," kata Hinamori ketus.

"Aku tidak bisa membantu apa-apa! Yang harus kau ikuti itu paranormal!" Tolak Toshiro sambil melempar bantalnya ke wajah Hinamori.

Hinamori menghindar, "hei!" Celanya.

Pertengkaran keduanya terhenti oleh panggilan Rangiku dari bawah, "Toshiro, kau tidak sekolah? Sudah mau telat lho..."

Toshiro menghela napasnya kesal, "kita bicarakan ini nanti."

.

*******

.

"Aku pergi," Kata Toshiro kepada Rangiku. Ia berjalan keluar dari rumah, tampak normal dan biasa saja. Ekspresi coolnya tidak berubah dan ia berjalan cepat. Semuanya terlihat normal. Di belokkan pertama yang ia lewati, ia segera berhenti berjalan. Toshiro menghela napas panjang sebelum akhirnya berkata pelan, "keluar kau."

Sosok yang ia minta keluar itu menampakkan diri. Tak lain dan tak bukan adalah hantu Hinamori Momo. Wajahnya agak cemberut, "tidak usah kasar begitu... kau pikir aku ini apa? Siluman peliharaanmu?"

"Kau tahu? Aku mulai berpikir kalau kau mungkin memang siluman," kata Toshiro penuh sarkasme. Sulit baginya bersikap ramah pada hantu yang secara sepihak mengikutinya terus-menerus selama belasan jam, mengganggunya, dan dengan seenak perut 'menginap' di kamarnya.

Oh, belum lagi ditambah insiden dimana si hantu sudah melihatnya ganti baju semalam.

"Jadi, aku ingin merundingkan masalahmu," kata Toshiro, '_memikirkan masalah hantu? Haha, lucu sekali,' _tawa benaknya, '_seperti aku sedang kurang masalah saja...'_

Toshiro berjalan sementara hantu itu melayang di sampingnya, "siapa namamu?"

"Hinamori Momo."

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku?" Tanya Toshiro, berusaha keras bersabar dan meredam emosinya.

"Aku sudah ada di rumah sakit itu selama berbulan-bulan," cerita Hinamori, "Kau orang pertama yang bisa melihat dan berbicara denganku, jadi kupikir kau mungkin bisa membantuku."

"Kesalahan pertama," dela Toshiro, "aku tidak bisa membantu apa-apa. Sama sekali tidak. Titik."

Hinamori mendengus, "aku **sungguh-sungguh-sungguh-sungguh** butuh pertolonganmu," tekannya, "kau kira aku senang hidup sebagai arwah penasaran?"

"Kau kira aku senang _diikuti _oleh arwah penasaran?" Ulang Toshiro, melemparkan pertanyaan itu kembali ke penanyanya. Sekarang ia akan segera masuk ke jalan raya yang padat dengan kesibukkan. Toshiro merasakan keberadaan hantu itu yang sudah tidak mengikutinya. Agak penasaran, Toshiro menengok ke belakang. Hinamori Momo terlihat marah. Wajahnya menekuk, dan entah kenapa, Toshiro membaca ekspresi itu sebagai...

_'Sakit hati...?_' Pikiran itu terlintas di kepalanya.

"6 bulan," kata Hinamori dengan suara bergetar, "apa kau tahu rasanya kesepian selama 6 bulan? Ketika aku tersadar, aku ada di ruang mayat! Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya... bayangkan rasanya ketika kau menyadari sendiri bahwa kau sudah mati!"

Hitsugaya tertegun di tempatnya. Hantu itu menitikkan air mata.

"... Seharusnya aku pergi ke alam baka, tapi aku justru tertahan disini! Dunia ini bukan lagi tempatku! Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku tidak bisa pergi dari sini..." suaranya yang tadi agak meninggi kini terdengar seperti bisikkan, "... 6 bulan itu waktu yang sangat lama..."

"... Kalau kau pikir bahwa aku tidak mempunyai beban apa-apa dan hanya iseng mengikutimu, maaf saja," Hinamori menstabilkan suaranya, "menjadi hantu... sama sekali bukan kemauanku..."

Kini Toshiro dibayangi perasaan bersalah yang sangat ketat. Bersalah karena sudah membuat seseorang (walau sudah mati) sakit hati... dan karena membuat gadis itu menangis. Ia bukan contoh orang yang tahan dengan air mata...

"Dengar," Kata Toshiro lembut, "aku minta maaf,"

Hinamori tetap diam. Wajahnya menunduk.

"... Aku akan membantumu," Toshiro tidak percaya akan apa yang sudah keluar dari bibirnya, "aku pasti akan membantumu..."

"... Janji?" Bisik Hinamori.

Toshiro menggamit tangan Hinamori. Sumpah, ia sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya berani melakukan hal ini, "... ja-janji..."

Hantu di hadapannya tersenyum. Bukan senyum lembut yang Toshiro harapkan setelah mengikrarkan dirinya untuk membantu Hinamori, tetapi senyum licik penuh kemenangan. Toshiro segera menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi.

"... Kau tahu? Kudengar laki-laki tidak akan menelan kata-katanya sendiri."

**_'DIA MENIPUKUUUUU!!!!'_** Jerit Toshiro dalam hati.

"... Kupegang janjimu, Hitsugaya Toshiro..."

"Brengsek," Desis Toshiro. Ia bisa merasakan sensasi kemarahan yang meledak di perutnya, "akan kulempar kau alam baka secepatnya, Hinamori Momo..."

"Lebih cepat kau melemparku," Hinamori menghela napas lega, "itu lebih baik."

.

***

.

Secepat janji itu dibuat, secepat itu pula Toshiro menyesalinya.

Setelah selama seharian digerecoki Hinamori, Ia memutuskan membatalkan latihan basket hari itu dan mencari keterangan mengenai hantu sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Untuk apa kita di perpustakaan sekolah?" Tanya Hinamori, melayang disamping Toshiro yang sedang menggunakan komputer, "aku tidak punya minat sekarang untuk kesini..."

TRAK!

Toshiro membanting ke sepuluh jarinya agak kasar ke atas keyboard.

"Aku sedang mencari informasi mengenai makhluk-makhluk sejenis dirimu, **OJO-SAMA**," Kata Toshiro kesal, "tolong diam sebentar dan jangan ganggu aku hingga aku selesai!"

Hinamori memasang wajah cemberutnya, tetapi tetap menuruti Toshiro. Ia duduk di kursi di sebelah Toshiro dan pandangannya beralih mengamati perpustakaan tempatnya berada.

Toshiro membaca informasi mengenai situs-situs spiritual yang didapatkan online search engine itu. Ia memilih salah satu alamat asal saja, dan sambil menunggu proses loading ia merenggangkan tubuhnya. Mau tak mau ia menatap Hinamori yang sedang mengamati sesuatu di jendela.

Ketika Hinamori diam dan tidak berisik seperti yang biasa ia lakukan, gadis itu justru terlihat anggun dan mempesona. Kini Toshiro baru benar-benar mengamati hantu di sampingnya itu, seperti rambut hitamnya yang berkibar tertiup angin atau Tubuh mungilnya yang dibalut dress putih bersih. Toshiro baru menyadari warna matanya yang gelap dan ekspresi diamnya yang justru malah memancarkan kelembutan...

Jauh dari kesan hantu yang biasa ia dapatkan (mengerikan dan pucat), kalau Toshiro mau mengakui secara gentle, Hinamori lebih cocok disebut malaikat...

_'Ayolah Toshiro, kalau dilihat-lihat dia tipe-mu juga kan?'_ Bisik nuraninya.

_'Jangan dengarkan! Ini TIPUAN MATA Toshiro! Jangan tertipu!!'_ Tukas logikanya keras kepala.

_'Tipuan mata?'_ Batin Toshiro.

_'Benar!! Penampilannya itu cuma karena permainan cahaya!'_

_'Toshiro, pemandangan selembut dan semanis ini apakah pantas disebut tipuan mata?'_

"DIAM," desis Toshiro keras. Melerai logika dan nuraninya yang saling bertolak belakang.

"Aku tidak bicara dari tadi!" Kata Hinamori tersinggung.

"Bukan! Maksudku... ah, sudahlah," moodnya segera memburuk kembali. Ia melihat ke layar komputer yang sudah menampilkan website dengan ornamen-ornamen spiritual secara berlebihan.

Toshiro membaca cepat isi situs itu.... Segera setelah tidak menemukan apa yang sedang dicari, ia berpindah ke situs lainnya.

"... Hm... banyak yang bilang kau jadi arwah penasaran karena ada urusan yang belum terselesaikan, dendam pada seseorang, atau—kau ini mendengarkan tidak sih?" Tanya Toshiro jengkel ketika melihat yang punya urusan malah menghadap ke belakang.

"Oi!" Panggil Toshiro.

"Aku dengar! Aku dengar!!" Seru Hinamori dengan nada terganggu, tetap menolak berbalik.

Toshiro terdiam sesaat, "kenapa kau?"

Hinamori melirik singkat ke cowok berambut perak itu, "ga-gambarnya seram...!"

Toshiro mematung sesaat lagi, lalu kembali menekuni layar komputer. _'Gambar ini?'_ Tanyanya dalam hati, melihat gambar penampakan di website itu dengan ekspresi bosan dan datar. Mau tak mau bibirnya membentuk senyuman kecil. '_Hantu yang takut pada hantu? Dunia memang sudah gila...'_

"Omong kosong. Dari sudut mana gambar buatan begini dibilang seram? Dasar korban teknologi," kata Toshiro cuek.

"Berisik! Aku tidak akan menengok ke belakang selama gambar-gambar itu masih ada di depan mataku!" Kata sang hantu dan dengan keras kepala terus menghadap ke arah berlawanan.

Senyum jahil mencuat di wajah Toshiro, _'hehe... hitung-hitung balasan karena sudah membuat hidupku susah dari kemarin!'_

"Hei, setting 'show image'-nya sudah kupilih off. Berbaliklah sekarang!" Kata Toshiro. Hinamori segera berbalik tanpa curiga.

"KYAAAAAAA!!!" Dan dengan cepat kembali ke posisinya semula ketika melihat gambar menyeramkan itu justru diperbesar.

Toshiro langsung tertawa keras. Hinamori berbalik kembali dan memukulnya beberapa kali. Sasaran tinjunya itu berusaha melindungi diri dengan kedua tangannya tanpa berusaha berhenti tertawa.

"Hahahaha! Salahmu sendiri bisa takut pada gambar bodoh begitu! Gambar-gambar itu rekaan tahu! Bahkan aku bisa membuat yang sama seramnya dengan kamera ponsel!" Tawa Toshiro.

"Rekaan atau tidak, yang seram tetap saja seram!" Sergah Hinamori.

"Penakut~ Kau itu hantu kan?"

"Ini bukan masalah aku ini hantu atau manusia tahu!"

Toshiro akhirnya bisa berhenti tertawa. Ia menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya, menenangkan diri.

"Baik, baik.... Sampai dimana, ya, aku membacanya?" Tanya Toshiro, ia memutar scroll mouse dan mulai berkonsentrasi pada artikel di website itu.

"Uhm.... Ketemu! ... dendam pada seseorang atau mempunyai keinginan yang belum tercapai," kata Toshiro. Ia memutar kursinya sehingga sekarang ia berhadapan dengan Hinamori, "nah, yang mana problemmu?"

"... Aku tidak tahu," Hinamori mengangkat bahunya.

"Kau punya urusan yang belum selesai?" Tanya Toshiro cepat.

Hinamori berpikir sebentar, mengingat masa lalunya sebagai makhluk hidup, "... aku belum selesai membaca buku Romeo and Julliet—"

Toshiro bergerak bersemangat. Membacakan ending buku membosankan? Ini sih semudah membalikkan telapak tangan!

"—Untuk yang ke sepuluh kalinya." Hinamori menyelesaikan kalimatnya dengan polos.

"Itu artinya kau sudah menyelesaikan buku roman picisan itu kan?" Sahut Toshiro datar dan segera bertanya, 'kau punya dendam pada seseorang?' Sebelum Hinamori sempat memberikan debat untuk novel cinta favoritnya itu.

Sekali lagi, hantu itu berpikir sejenak, "uhm... rasanya tidak..."

"Kalau keinginan yang belum tercapai?" Tanya Toshiro penuh harap.

"Itu...sangat banyak sekali," jawab Hinamori dengan nada agak sedih, "hampir separo hidupku kuhabiskan didalam rumah sakit atau diatas tempat tidur... ada banyak hal yang ingin sekali kulakukan..."

"Seperti?" Tanya Toshiro hati-hati, tidak mau membuat hantu di hadapannya bersedih.

"... Punya teman dan sahabat misalnya," jawab Hinamori dengan senyum polos. Toshiro mau tak mau tertegun mendengar permintaan singkat dan mudah tetapi justru terdengar menyakitkan. Dengan otaknya yang jenius, ia bisa menebak bahwa gadis di hadapannya jelas tidak mempunyai banyak teman, atau lebih buruk lagi... tidak punya sama sekali.

Hinamori dengan sendirinya menjelaskan singkat, "sejak kecil tubuhku lemah dan sakit-sakitan.... Karena orang tuaku khawatir, mereka tidak mau memasukkanku ke sekolah dan memilih memberiku home-school. Saat mulai masuk SMU, akhirnya aku meminta kepada orang tuaku agar aku bisa memasuki sekolah umum... tapi di bulan pertama tahun ajaran baru aku malah masuk rumah sakit. Ketika aku masuk, semuanya sudah mempunyai temannya sendiri, ditambah aku tidak mudah bersosialisasi..." Toshiro bertanya-tanya kenapa gadis ini tetap bisa tersenyum ketika menceritakan hal yang mengharukan, "hingga akhirnya 6 bulan yang lalu, seperti yang aku dan kau ketahui, aku meninggal."

Toshiro terdiam. Rasanya bukan hanya tidak bicara selama 6 bulan, tapi selama hidupnya pun hantu ini tidak banyak bicara.

Hinamori menyikut pundak Toshiro agak keras, "aw!"

"Kenapa jadi serius begini? Aku kan hanya bercerita singkat mengenai kehidupan sosialku dulu!" Seru Hinamori dengan nada ceria.

Toshiro menggosok pundaknya dengan ekspresi jengkel. Ia tidak akan heran kalau nanti ada lebam disana.

"Kau masih mau membantuku?" Tanya Hinamori tiba-tiba dengan ekspresi penasaran yang manis.

"Hm? Tentu saja. Aku kan sudah_ terpaksa_ berjanji,"jawab Toshiro, agak bingung dengan pertanyaan itu.

"Bahkan ketika kau tahu bahwa keinginanku sulit dan akan sangat banyak jumlahnya?" Tanya Hinamori lagi.

Toshiro mendengus kesal, "dasar bodoh... pikirkan alasan yang lebih bermutu, dong!"

Hinamori terdiam mendengar hal itu. Tidak percaya mendengar bahwa alasan itu disebut tidak bermutu. Toshiro tertawa kecil, ilmu sosial ojo-sama ini ternyata lebih minim daripada yang ia kira.

"Bukankah merepotkan?"

"Merepotkan? Tentu saja IYA. Tapi aku sudah berjanji, dan aku penasaran akan sesulit apa permintaanmu," Kata Toshiro dengan nada menantang, "aku penasaran_ semerepotkan_ apa permintaan nona besar yang kurang pergaulan seperti_mu_."

"Jangan sesumbar! Kau bahkan belum mengabulkan keinginanku yang pertama!" Tukas Hinamori.

"Hah? Masalah teman-dan-sahabat itu?" Tanya Toshiro tetap santai.

"Tentu saja."

Toshiro menghela napas, "memangnya kau kira aku ini apa?" Tanyanya.

"Cowok-pendek-cerewet-yang-paranoid-hanya-karena-telanjang-dada-di-depan-anak-perempuan-KYAAA!" Hinamori menjerit kecil dan menghindar ketika Toshiro melempar sebuah kamus ke arahnya. Menyedihkan, Hinamori bisa menyentuhnya sesuka hati sementara ia hanya akan menemukan udara kosong kalau memukul hantu itu.

"Sebut aku pendek sekali lagi, dan semua perjanjian dibatalkan," ancam Toshiro.

"Tapi kenyataannya memang begitu!" Sambar Hinamori, "kan kau yang bertanya padaku bagiku kau ini apa!"

"Aku ini apa? Aku ini temanmu!" Toshiro menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri.

Hinamori diam sejenak, "kau sengaja ngaku-ngaku, ya? Memangnya semudah itu kau memutuskan siapa yang jadi temanmu dan siapa yang bukan?"

"Kalau aku sudah mengetahui nama seseorang, maka, YA, dia temanku," Toshiro membeberkan rumus pertemanannya dengan nada bosan, "Aku sudah tahu namamu, sedikit riwayat hidupmu, dan keinginanmu saat ini... kurang apa lagi?"

Hinamori terdiam. Terkejut mendengar penjelasan itu.

"... Atau jangan-jangan, kau mengira akan ada upacara minum teh dan semacamnya ya, untuk menjadi teman seseorang?" Tanya Toshiro sambil tertawa. Hinamori juga segera tertawa ketika membayangkan upacara resmi semacam itu.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku bicara dan tertawa sebanyak ini," kata Hinamori ceria, "terima kasih, ya, Toshiro..."

Gadis itu tersenyum manis. Sinar merah matahari menyinari ruang perpustakaan. Ketika cahaya menyilaukan itu menyinari tubuh Hinamori, barulah Toshiro menyadari bahwa tubuh hantu gadis itu bukanlah tubuh yang benar-benar solid. Sedikit cahaya redup bersinar menembus dirinya. Tapi Toshiro justru menganggap sinar yang menembus tubuhnya bukanlah hal yang harus ditakuti; ia tetap terlihat ramah dan manis, bahkan sinar itu seolah mengukuhkan sosok malaikat dari diri Hinamori Momo.

Tanpa sadar Toshiro menunduk dan memandang arah lain, rona wajahnya tersembunyikan oleh sinar matahari yang menembus melalui jendela.

"Sudah sore, aku harus segera pulang atau Rangiku akan cemas," kata Toshiro, beranjak dari kursi dan mematikan komputer sekolah. Ia menyampirkan tas olahraganya dan berjalan cepat sementara Hinamori melayang mengikutinya keluar dari perpustakaan.

**TSUDZUKU...**

YAY! CHAPTER DUA!!

Ini pertama kalinya saya mengupdate story dalam jangka waktu singkat! Tapi untuk yang selanjutnya gak bakal sesingkat ini... karena saya masih pelajar dan punya sekolah yang harus diurus.

Oops... kemarin lupa menambahkan beberapa omake! . my fault... ini omake untuk chapter ini dan chapter sebelumnya.

**::OMAKE::**

**Ojo-sama : **Nona besar.

**MVP : Most Valuable Player. **Atau kalau ditranslate ke bahasa Jerman,** Pemain Terbaik.**

**Sadako : nama lain author bernama milky-return *ditabok*** err... ini hantu anak kecil yang keluar di salah satu film horor favorit saya, The Ring** (daftar film horor favorit : The Ring, Drag Me To Hell, One Missed Call, Ju-On. SANGAT DIANJURKAN! MERINDING DISKO 3 HARI 3 MALEM SEKALI NONTON!). **hantu anak kecil ini katanya eh katanya mati di dalam sumur. Gak bisa cerita banyak karena bisa jadi spoiler buat kalian yang belum nonton film The Ring. Hei, kalo mo nonton The Ring, cari yang versi aslinya (Jepang) lebih serem!

**Okiku** : setan jepang terkenal yang menghuni sumur salah satu tempat wisata bersejarah di Jepang (lupa namanya). Dulu okiku adalah pelayan seorang samurai, nah, sewaktu okiku lagi menghitung jumlah barang berharga punya tuannya (which is, merupakan kegiatan yang paling tidak berguna untuk tugas pembokat), salah satu guci jatuh. Samurai itu marah dan akhirnya memenggal okiku terus mayatnya dicemplungin ke dalam sumur ato apalah gitu. Selesai insiden, arwah Okiku yang gak terima akhirnya gentayangan... _selalu terdengar suara orang menghitung di gudang penyimpanan barang berharga... ketika sampai hitungan ke 10, suara itu menangis kencang..._ Samurai itu jadi gila, terus bunuh diri.

**Kappa** : setan jepang. Warnanya hijau, punya tempurung kayak kura-kura dan ada paruhnya. No, it is NOT Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! Ok, Kappa ini katanya punya wadah buat naro air di atas kepala dan kalau air ini habis, dia mati. Daerah tongkrongannya di rawa-rawa, dan sekedar tambahan, termasuk makhluk amfibi. Dan tambahan lagi, Kappa adalah salah satu Hidden Bachelor di game **Harvest Moon **(selain Harvest Goddess, Gourmet, sama Won). Kalau kalian yang maen HM dan pengen cari pasangan lain selain Kay, Popuri, Rick, Karen, Grey, Ann, dll TERUS lebih menantang, pilih kappa. Kasih aja timun tiap hari.

Rasanya cukup segitu. =D

Next, balesan review!

**'Aka no 'Shika' :: tenang! Ini udah update!**

**Sevachi 'Ryuuki J' :: eh?? Apa seseram itu?? Gakpapa, itu tanda bahwa jantungnya masih sanggup mompa darah! Daripada gak dipompa lagi! XD arigatooo~**

**Hikaru Kurochiki :: sekali lagi, apa seseram itu? *urat takut udah putus* maaf, chapter ini gak ada adegan seram nya *bungkuk***

**Aya . :: kyaaaa~ AKU DIPUJI!!!! XD ho oh. Dasar anak kecil... daripada dipasangin sama yang lebih jelek...**

**The Sweet Peach :: Sankyuu!!! Apa updatenya udah cukup cepat? Saya terkenal dengan waktu update 3 minggu sekalinya =D**

**Rox13 :: terima kasih! XD**

**Tsukuyomi-Tsuki :: hehe, gak ada yang bisa Toshiro lakukan... dia kan bukan dukun yang bisa ngusir setan~**

**Ichikawa Ami :: saya suka kedua pairing itu! XDD huahahaha! Adegan itu emang paling seru!!**

**Ruki4062jo :: rasanya...diikutin sampe mati pun tidak jadi masalah! *digebuk FG Byaku-Ichi-Hitsu* coba cek di .... DIA MATIIIII DX**

**Hinamori Sakura-chan :: bahasa keren? O.o kurang tau juga ya~ inilah cara saya menulis fict! XD apa udah cukup cepat updatenya? Haha! Hitsu mungkin emang tipe yang pemalu ya?**

**Author Pulang Kandang :: KARENA KAU SMS DISAAT YANG SALAH (pas kagak ada pulsa mulu)!! *ikutan guling2* justru itu... gak ngerti bikin adegan fluff. Dan gak ngerti arti fluff itu apa...**

**BeenBin Castor no Seiei :: selain gak elit, sakit pinggang mah ditempelin koyo juga udah sembuh! ****

**Kurosaki Shicchi :: thanks!**

**ichirukiluna gituloh :: terima kasih sudah datang! Bunganya mawar ungu yah =D *ditabok* karena... Hitsugaya GANTENG!! Jelas TBC dunkz... masa cepet amat tamatnya... nanggung.**

**milky-return** :: bah. Another longest review I've eva seen from you. Apa gak cape ngetiknya? (rasanya... nggak ya?) TOLONG JANGAN PANGGIL SAYA DENGAN NAMA ITU. TUNGGU! KENAPA MIKIR ICHIHITSU???? Itu FRIENDSHIP!!! *entahkenapaikutannosebleed*... waktu baca review ini juga saya jadi inget sama siapa gitu yang JUGA kurang tinggi *evil smile* NGUAHAHAHAAH! Fict saya berhasil membawa satu korban gila!!! *ditabok* oh, gak usah khawatir. Sama sekali gak kepanjangan, tapi AMAT SANGAT KEPANJANGAN.

**ARIGATOU! HONTOU NI ARIGATOU! BUAT REVIEW, ALERT DAN BUAT KALIAN SEMUA YANG UDAH BACA FICT INI!!!** setelah dikasih tips cara liat jumlah orang yang baca fict kita oleh Red-Deimon-Beta (thx berat sudah memberikan tips untuk makhluk gaptek stadium 4 seperti saya), ternyata saya baru sadar fict saya dibaca RIBUAN orang! sekali lagi, RIBUAN ORANG! sekali lagi, RI—dibekep readers—

Hm yah, walau banyak istilah _silent reader sucks_ dan semacamnya, saya tetap merasa senang. Mungkin cerita saya bukan selera mereka jadi mereka malas review... dan saya juga disadarkan tidak semua orang bisa memberikan review dan cuap-cuap dengan baik (karena kadang saya juga speechless kalo baca story orang). tapi terima kasih juga untuk orang-orang yang mereview singkat tapi bermakna dengan kata-kata penambah semangat 'Keep writing', 'Update cepet'.... *menangis terharu* **you don't know how happy and grateful I am when read your review! That's really the bestest gift for a stupid fict like this!**

**wow. Saya sudah menghabiskan 500 words hanya untuk junk! (harusnya saya di flame untuk kebiasaan buruk ini)**

YOU'RE ROCKS!!!

MONKEY D. CYNTIA


	3. Permintaan Pertama

**Dislclaimer : Bleach punya kakak saya, Kubo Tite. No hard feelings okay?**** –ditendang-**

**GHOST LOVER**

**"Permintaan Pertama"  
**

Hitsugaya Toshiro, selain kemampuan anehnya dalam melihat hantu, hanyalah manusia biasa. Manusia biasa dengan kemampuan otak luar biasa yang pernah memborong 3 medali emas di olimpiade MIPA internasional.

Baik. Mungkin memang ia SEDIKIT lebih pintar dari kebanyakan manusia di bumi. Tapi itu di luar konteks.

Manusia biasa punya kelemahan, atau ketidakmampuan. Untuk Toshiro, ketidakmampuan itu bisa ditemukan di wahana pemancing adrenalin di taman hiburan. Ia bukannya takut untuk naik jet coaster atau semacamnya... hanya saja, ia bukan tipe orang yang bisa menemukan keasyikkan dari dibanting turun dari ketinggian 20 meter, naik kereta yang melaju di rel berputar-putar dengan kecepatan 200 km/jam, atau dilempar naik-turun-kanan-kiri-depan-belakang di atas udara.

Untuk itu pula ia bertanya-tanya kenapa ia mau menuruti keinginan Momo untuk pergi ke Karakura Land.

Momo?

Hm, bagi kalian yang mungkin sudah lupa siapa Momo karena kebodohan author yang hiatus 3 bulan penuh tanpa pemberitahuan, Hinamori Momo adalah hantu yang memaksa mengikuti Toshiro, manusia pertama (yang sialnya) bisa melihatnya. Toshiro berasumsi bahwa Momo adalah hantu penasaran, dan keinginan hantu penasaran harus dituruti agar ia bisa ke alam baka.

Salah satu dari (mungkin) beribu-ribu keinginan Momo adalah pergi ke taman bermain.

Taman bermain adalah tempat terakhir yang ingin Toshiro kunjungi saat ini.

"Hei, kau ini nona kaya raya kan? Masa pergi ke taman bermain saja tidak pernah, sih?" Protes Toshiro.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang? Waktu hidup aku lemah dan sakit-sakitan... Aku hampir tidak pernah bangkit dari tempat tidur tahu." Jawab Momo.

Toshiro menatap pintu masuk Karakura Land dengan pandangan pasrah. Tiket sudah dibeli (penjual tiketnya sempat bingung saat Toshiro tidak sengaja keceplosan minta dua tiket dewasa), dan ia sudah bilang pada Rangiku tidak akan kembali sampai makan malam...

Dengan gagah berani, ia melangkah masuk bersama ratusan pengunjung lain. Mata biasa akan melihat seorang remaja yang datang ke taman hiburan sendirian. Tapi bagi Toshiro, ia bisa merasakan kehadiran Momo di sampingnya, penuh dengan aura kegembiraan seperti anak kecil. Toshiro mau tidak mau tersenyum ketika menyadari ia bisa membuat orang lain bahagia (walau orang itu sudah mati 6 bulan yang lalu).

Kau akan bahagia ketika kau tahu kau bisa membahagiakan orang lain juga...

... Sampai ketika akhirnya orang yang kau bahagiakan menyeretmu ke wahana jet coaster.

"Uwaaaah~ Seperti apa ya, rasanya?" Momo bertanya-tanya penuh rasa penasaran, bercampur takut dan gembira.

Di kursi sebelah, Toshiro duduk kaku. Ia BELUM PERNAH naik jet coaster sebelumnya, dan dalam skenario hidupnya sebelum pemain bernama Hinamori Momo muncul, seharusnya ia juga tidak akan naik jet coaster sampai ia mati.

Takdir berkata lain. Disinilah ia, menemani hantu naik jet coaster. Semoga saja organ dalamnya masih lengkap satu menit lagi...

Pengaman diturunkan. Brengsek, seharusnya ia lari saja tadi. Atau mungkin kesempatan kabur masih terbuka baginya? Minimal kan keretanya belum jalan...

"Hinamori, bagaimana kalau aku mati?"

"Hahaha... Kau lucu Toshiro, tidak ada orang yang mati hanya karena naik jet coaster! Kecuali kalau kau mengidap penyakit jantung..."

"Aku belum pernah naik wahana semacam ini sebelumnya..."

"Aku juga sama! Bikin penasaran, bukan?"

Percuma. Momo sudah di atas angin. Sekarang ia harus menyelamatkan hidupnya sendiri.

Ketika angin berhembus menerpa wajahnya, itulah saat Toshiro tahu semuanya terlambat. Kereta maju perlahan, menanjaki rel yang membumbung ke angkasa sebelum akhirnya nanti berbalik jatuh ke neraka... Habislah sudah. Kereta yang bergerak lambat seolah disengaja itu malah membuat jantungnya berdegup semakin menjadi-jadi. Matilah kau, Hitsugaya Toshiro.

Kereta mulai turun.

20 km/jam...

40...

80...

Dengan otak pintarnya ia segera bisa menghitung kecepatan yang semakin bertambah hanya dalam hitungan 1 detik.

Ketika tubuhnya terbanting gravitasi dari ketinggian 15 meter itulah saat terakhir yang bisa diingat Toshiro.

.

.

"Uwaaaaah! Jantungku masih deg-degan!" Seru Momo gembira.

"Aku kena serangan jantung." Balas Toshiro datar.

Seperti yang bisa diduga, setelah turun dari neraka wahana jet coaster, Toshiro terduduk lemas di bangku yang berjejer di seluruh taman bermain.

30 detik di jet coaster adalah 30 detik paling lama yang pernah ia hadapi seumur hidupnya. Ia tidak berteriak. Ia hanya memikirkan kepalanya yang pusing, perutnya yang mual, atau jantungnya yang mungkin sudah pindah ke lambung. Bisa ditarik kesimpulan ia memang bukan tipe yang bisa naik wahana penguji adrenalin. Adrenalinnya hanya bereaksi pada basket. Titik.

"Ayo main lagi!"

"Mimpi saja sana."

"Yaaah. Tidak seru! Masa baru main sekali saja kau sudah seperti kakek-kakek begitu." Sindir Momo.

"Dengar, ojou-sama..." Setelah berhari-hari bersama Toshiro, hantu itu segera tahu Toshiro hanya akan memanggilnya 'ojou-sama' ketika ia benar-benar jengkel atau kesal, "Nyawaku sudah berkurang 10 tahun hanya karena 30 detik naik jet coaster. Kalau harus naik lagi, mungkin kau harus cari orang lain untuk membantumu ke alam baka karena aku pasti sudah mati dan jadi hantu penunggu jet coaster..." Ucap Toshiro dengan nada tajam, "mengerti?"

"... Benar. Kau benar. Lagipula, taman bermainnya tutup pukul 8 malam..."

"Baguslah kalau kau mengerti—apa?"

"... Dan ada sekitar 20 wahana di seluruh taman bermain."

"He-hei... Kau mendengarku?"

"... Satu wahana paling lama berdurasi 3 menit."

"Hinamori!"

"... Ditambah antri panjang bisa memakan waktu setengah jam..."

"Hinamori, jangan bilang kalau kau—"

"Celaka! Toshiro! Kalau istirahat disini terus, aku tidak mungkin bisa naik semua wahananya sebelum jam 8! Kita harus bergerak cepat!"

"Hu-huwaaa! Jangan tarik-tarik akuuu!"

.

.

**NIAGARA FALL!**

**Rasakan sensasi terjatuh dari ketinggian 17 meter langsung menerobos air!**

Momo, dengan mata berbinar segera menerobos antrian dengan tubuhnya yang transparan. Toshiro hanya mengikuti dengan gerak lambat sewajarnya. Ini wahana ke 10 mereka hari ini, dan Toshiro sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan sensasi dimana isi perutnya naik karena terjatuh dari ketinggian belasan hingga puluhan meter. Ia tetap tidak berteriak, dan tetap ingin muntah setelah naik wahana.

Mungkin itukah rasanya orang yang mau bunuh diri dengan terjun bebas? Catatan untuk diri sendiri, kalau ia ingin bunuh diri suatu saat nanti, ia harus memastikan caranya tidak ekstrim dan cepat. Tidak lucu rasanya kalau kau mati dengan jatuh dari lantai 15 gedung pencakar langit dan muntah di tengah prosesnya.

Awalnya ia senang melihat Momo yang tertawa penuh kegembiraan... Perasaan itu sekarang berganti menjadi keinginan untuk kabur menyelamatkan diri sendiri.

"Hinamori, kali ini kau naik sendiri sa—" Toshiro mengedarkan pandangan berkeliling.

Tidak ada Hinamori Momo.

Ia hanya menangisi perutnya dan menyesali nasib satu menit dan Momo sudah menghilang dari pandangannya?

"Hinamori!" Seru Toshiro. Melupakan rasa mual di perutnya dengan segera.

.

.

"Toshiro, kenapa dari tadi kau diam te—" Momo tersentak ketika menyadari orang di belakangnya bukanlah pemuda pendek berambut seputih salju yang seharusnya.

"Toshiro?"

Momo menolehkan pandangannya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Ia segera berjalan keluar dari antrian, menerobos begitu saja gerombolan manusia di antrian Niagara Fall.

"Toshiro...?" Momo berusaha memanggil lebih keras.

... Apa ia ditinggal sendirian?

Pundak Hinamori Momo segera melemas. Toshiro tidak mungkin meninggalkannya kan? Ia cuma pergi sebentar kan? Mungkin ia ke toilet... Tenanglah, Momo.

Tapi kata-kata penenang batin itu justru berefek sebaliknya.

Momo tidak pernah berada di tempat seramai ini sendirian sebelumnya. Ditambah lagi, tempat ini sangat asing baginya. Bagaimana caranya ia bisa pulang? Ia juga bingung akan pulang kemana. Arwah penasaran sepertinya tidak berada dimana-mana. Benarkah Toshiro meninggalkannya?

Kalau memikirkan kata 'pulang', yang ada di otaknya sekarang hanya Toshiro. Toshiro satu-satunya manusia yang ia tahu bisa melihatnya dan bicara dengannya, ia juga satu-satunya yang mungkin bisa membantunya. Dan sekarang, kalau penolong terakhirnya pergi, apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Momo mulai berlari panik, mencoba menyusuri taman bermain dan mencari sosok berambut putih jabrik yang ia kenal. Toshiro tidak mungkin meninggalkannya sendirian disini! Ia bukan orang sejahat itu!

.

.

"Hinamori!"

Kembali ke depan wahana jet coaster, Toshiro sudah melepas jaket yang ia pakai. Ia sudah berlari menyusuri 10 wahana yang barusan ia naiki. Napasnya terengah.

Mencari manusia yang hilang 10 kali lebih gampang daripada mencari hantu yang hilang.

Ia tidak mungkin berlari ke bagian informasi dan meminta petugas mencari 'gadis berambut hitam sepundak dengan dress putih'. Karena memang orang berpenampilan seperti itu sudah tidak ada sejak 6 bulan yang lalu. Dan pengalaman mengajarkannya bahwa melaporkan berita kehilangan di bagian informasi, walau memang efektif, tapi sangat memalukan.

Belum lagi ia yakin 100% bahwa Momo tidak pernah diajari untuk duduk diam di tempat kalau hilang di tempat keramaian seperti ini. Sekarang mungkin ia sedang berlari panik, dan Toshiro tidak perlu kaget lagi kalau seandainya ia menemukan Momo ada di parkiran taman bermain alih-alih di dalam area taman bermain itu sendiri.

Itu pun kalau seandainya memang ketemu.

Omong-omong, bukankah doanya sekarang terkabul?

Ia berharap Momo menghilang, dan sekarang jelas Momo menghilang sendiri. Ia tinggal berjalan ke pintu keluar dan hidup normal lagi kan?

Seandainya saja ia setega itu.

Toshiro menggaruk kepalanya ketika memikirkan betapa bodohnya tindakannya sekarang. Ia membuang pilihan simpel dan membahagiakan untuk pulang, dan malah akhirnya kembali berlari menyusuri seluruh taman bermain. Berharap menemukan Momo secepatnya, dan memarahinya habis-habisan setelah itu.

.

.

Ikkaku berjalan menuju rumah kapten tim basketnya di hari Minggu yang cerah, tanpa tahu bahwa yang dimaksud sedang mencari orang hilang di taman bermain.

Maksud kedatangannya hanya untuk meminjam PR fisika, yang pastinya sudah dikerjakan oleh orang sepintar dan serajin dan setekun Hitsugaya Toshiro, dan menunggu untuk dicontek oleh pelajar senormal dan semalas dan sebotak dirinya.

"Eh? Ikkaku?" Rangiku, kakak ipar Toshiro, entah kenapa malah menyambutnya dengan pandangan kaget.

"Ah, Anoo, Rangiku-san... Toshiro ada?"

"Lho, bukannya kalian sedang pergi ke taman bermain hari ini?" Rangiku balik bertanya, sesuai dengan informasi yang diterimanya dari Toshiro tadi pagi.

"Taman bermain?"

"Ia bilang padaku hari ini kalian semua akan ke Karakura Land."

Yang disebut sebagai 'kalian semua' jelas Toshiro dan tim basket merangkap teman-temannya, minus Ichigo yang sekarang terbaring tanpa daya di rumah sakit.

"Hari ini ia bilang padaku akan di rumah seharian untuk mengerjakan soal fisika terapan..." Ikkaku balik menginformasikan sms yang ia terima semalam, "jadi ia minta tidak diganggu dengan telepon ataupun sms ke ponselnya... tapi aku ingin meminjam PR-nya... jadi kuputuskan langsung ke sini saja."

Menyadari ada yang janggal dari kesaksian pelaku utama, Rangiku maupun Ikkaku terdiam.

"Jangan-jangan..."

"Ia pergi kencan?" Simpul Ikkaku. Jelas kan? Hari ini hari Minggu, cuaca cerah, Toshiro ketahuan berdusta pada kakak iparnya sendiri, dan minta tidak diganggu seharian ini oleh teman-temannya.

Bukti terkuatnya, Rangiku bilang bahwa Toshiro pergi ke Karakura Land.

Tempat paling cocok untuk kencan pertama. Walau mungkin tidak cocok untuk orang serius setipe Toshiro.

Ikkaku mungkin tidak pintar untuk urusan pelajaran... tapi untuk urusan pacaran, ia bertaruh kapten tim basketnya pasti masih amatiran.

"Ah, baiklah Rangiku-san... Aku ke rumah Ishida saja. Selamat siang."

"Selamat siang."

10 meter dari rumah Toshiro, seluruh tim basket sudah menerima sebuah pesan singkat namun bermakna;

**Dia bohong. Sekarang si cebol itu sedang kencan. Yang punya waktu untuk melihat seperti apa pacar Toshiro, kumpul di depan pintu masuk Karakura Land. Tiket bayar sendiri.**

Hari ini akan menjadi hari yang panjang...

... Dan kacau.

.

.

Betapa cepatnya satu jam berlalu ketika kau sedang panik.

Hantu tidak bisa merasakan rasa lelah atau capek. Tapi Momo sekarang terduduk di bangku taman bermain dengan wajah merana. Semakin ia berjalan, semakin ia tidak mengenali tempat dimana ia menjejakkan kaki.

Bagus.

Sudah kehilangan Toshiro, sekarang ia nyasar.

Ia benar-benar ingin menangis sekarang.

Momo duduk memeluk lututnya. Menatap orang yang lalu lalang lewat dengan ekspresi gembira. Lucu sekali, satu jam yang lalu ia juga merasakan luapan kesenangan itu... tapi sekarang ia justru terancam menjadi hantu penunggu taman bermain.

"Toshiro bodoh! Dimana kau sekarang?" Teriaknya kesal.

Percuma. Tidak mungkin ada yang bisa mendengarnya...

"Kakak memanggilku?"

Momo menoleh ke samping kanannya, dimana seorang anak laki-laki berusia sekitar 5 tahunan menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh rasa ingin tahu.

_Menatapnya?_

"Tidak... tidak mungkin dia bisa melihatku..." Desah Momo sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kakak siapa? Kenapa memanggilku?"

Dengan satu gerakan cepat, Momo sudah berjongkok mencengkram pundak anak itu. "Kau _melihatku_?" Seru Momo.

Anak itu hanya menatapnya dengan ekspresi datar. Mata besar coklatnya terlihat polos, "dari dulu aku bisa melihat yang seperti kakak... kadang ada yang setua nenek, ada juga yang seumuran denganku..."

Momo meneliti anak kecil di hadapannya. Jelas sama seperti anak-anak lain pada umumnya. Akhirnya, ia melepaskan cengkraman di bahu anak itu, dan masih tidak percaya bahwa ada orang lain yang bisa melihat dirinya selain Toshiro. Tapi tentu saja, anak sekecilnya tidak mungkin bisa membantunya.

"Namamu siapa?" Tanya Momo pada akhirnya.

"Toshiro."

"Berapa umurmu?"

"5 tahun."

"Kau tidak takut melihatku?"

'Toshiro' terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawab, "dulu iya, tapi kata mama kakak itu hanya butuh pertolongan agar bisa pulang."

"Ooh."

"..."

"Hei, Toshiro, mama-mu dimana?"

"Aku sedang hilang."

"APA?"

.

.

Di sisi lain taman bermain, Toshiro dewasa sedang menenggak air mineral botolan. Baik. Ia sudah menyusuri mungkin separo taman bermain dan Momo masih belum ketemu. Mungkin akan lebih mudah mencarinya kalau saja Momo itu manusia yang dibekali alat komunikasi bernama ponsel. Tapi sayang, nasib sedang tidak berpihak padanya.

Toshiro berjalan dan tetap meneliti tiap sudut daerah yang ia masuki. Dan hanya beberapa saat kemudian, matanya terpaku pada sebuah pemandangan yang membuat jantungnya mendesak keluar dari rusuk.

Bukan, di pemandangan itu tidak ada Hinamori Momo.

Toshiro hanya menahan napas ketika melihat 4 kepala familiar dari tim basketnya.

"Hahaha! Suaranya merana sekali waktu dia bilang ingin ikut!" Tawa Renji.

"Salah sendiri... ia keseleo di saat paling buruk sih," timpal Ishida.

"Sayang anggota yang lain tidak bisa datang... Begini saja, kita hadiahi mereka foto Toshiro dengan pacarnya."

"Jangan, lebih baik fotonya kita berikan pada Inoue, dan minta supaya jadi berita utama di koran sekolah..." Usul Ikkaku licik.

"Ide bagus. Aku ingin melihat ekspresinya saat—"

"Saat apa?" Tanya Toshiro dingin sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada. Hisagi tidak jadi bicara.

"Saat gerombolan fansnya itu melihat... kalau Toshiro... sudah..." Ikkaku mengerem perkataannya perlahan ketika melihat kapten yang seharusnya dimata-matai hari ini sudah berdiri di hadapan mereka.

**Tsudzuku...**


	4. Karena Aku Sudah Berjanji

**DISCLAIMER : BLEACH dan semua karakternya adalah milik Kubo Tite. Ide cerita adalah ide orisinil milik mocaimocai (A.K.A. Monkey D. Cyntia)**

**.**

**.**

**GHOST LOVER**

"**Karena Aku Sudah Berjanji"**

Yang ada di depan matanya adalah teman-temannya, rekan se-timnya, kawan dengan visi dan misi yang sama, orang-orang yang akan melangkah bersamanya mengejar impian memenangkan kejuaraan daerah. Mereka adalah orang-orang yang mendukungnya untuk menjadi kapten tim pada akhir semester lalu, beramai-ramai ke ruang guru untuk menemui pelatih Urahara dan mencalonkan nama Toshiro—

Tapi Hitsugaya Toshiro sulit merasakan simpati pada gerombolan bertubuh tinggi yang menjadi anggota inti tim basketnya sekarang. Mau Ikkaku bilang bahwa ini yang disebut 'solidaritas', Shuuhei menyebutnya 'perhatian anggota pada kaptennya', atau alasan Renji yang baru diceletukkan tadi—

"Kami 'kan ingin memastikan pacarmu itu anak baik—"

"Orang yang ajakan nontonnya ditolak Rukia tidak berhak bilang begitu." Mata Toshiro menyipit sadis. Renji melirik kawan sekutunya yang kini semuanya menunduk menahan tawa.

Sudah cukup ia pusing harus mencari seorang hantu dari lautan manusia di lahan seluas tujuh ratus lima puluh ribu meter persegi. Sekarang, empat setan kecil utusan neraka ini datang dan mau mengacaukan harinya lebih lanjut. _Pacar katanya? Pacar kepalamu!_ Dasar anak SMA kelebihan hormon, apa cuma itu saja yang bisa dipikirkan otak mereka?

Dan, lagipula...setelah Toshiro ingat-ingat lagi...empat jejaka ini (plus Ichigo yang masih terbaring tanpa daya di rumah sakit) mencalonkan dirinya menjadi kapten tim kepada Urahara hanya sebagai lelucon. Bukankah lucu punya kapten tim basket yang tingginya hanya tiga perempat dari rata-rata tinggi tim inti? Siapa sangka ternyata Urahara benar-benar memilih Toshiro? Ia ingat betapa menyenangkannya balas dendam yang ia lampiaskan dalam bentuk pemanasan dan latihan dasar dari neraka...

—Tenang, Toshiro. Jangan membawa dendam masa lalu...

"Sudahlah, kapten!" Ikkaku memberi cengiran khasnya, ia bergerak maju dan mengacak rambut Toshiro yang langsung menyingkirkan tangannya kesal, tapi Ikkaku berkeras dan merangkul kapten mungil itu, "jangan kaku begitu~ kita kan sudah berteman sejak lama."

"Oh, ya? Kapan?"—Toshiro sudah akan menyahut begitu kalau sudut matanya tidak menangkap kelebatan gaun putih yang melambai ringan samar di antara gerombolan manusia di Karakura Land. Panik penuh harap, Toshiro menyingkirkan rangkulan erat Ikkaku dan memutar kepalanya.

_Tak ada._

Mengabaikan pandangan heran teman-temannya, pemuda berambut seputih salju itu menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri, berusaha berjinjit untuk menemukan sosok hantu yang ia cari dari tadi. Dan ketika akhirnya ia memastikan diri bahwa tak ada tanda-tanda Momo di dekatnya, pundak Toshiro melemas.

"Kenapa, Toshiro?" Tanya Shuuhei mewakili tanda-tanda tanya lain yang mencuat dari kepala Ikkaku, Ishida, dan Renji. Tindakan yang kurang tepat, karena suaranya justru menyadarkan Toshiro lagi akan keberadaan teman-temannya disitu.

"Pulang. Kalian. Sekarang."

"Enak saja, tiket masuk Karakura Land kan mahal. Setidaknya kami ingin main dulu sampai acara kembang api." Tukas Renji. Toshiro bergeming, begitu juga teman-temannya.

"Cih." Toshiro menghela napas, "terserahlah,"—dan tepat saat itu, mata sang kapten terbelalak, dan para anggota melihat wajahnya berubah sumringah, padahal sejauh yang mereka ingat hampir tidak pernah Toshiro memperlihatkan barang sesenti senyuman. Kini, bahkan kapten mungil itu melambai riang pada sesuatu di belakang punggung Ishida.

"Oii~ aku disini...!"

Secara refleks keempat remaja itu menoleh—waktu sedetik berharga yang dipakai Toshiro untuk lari secepat kakinya membawa.

"Sial! Dia lari! KEJAR!"

Entah siapa yang memberi komando itu, tapi Toshiro mempercepat larinya lagi, berdesing bagai peluru otomatis melewati gerombolan massa pengunjung Karakura Land dengan kecepatan mengagumkan.

Persetan dengan orang yang sering menyebut tubuhnya kecil, justru tubuh sekecil inilah yang menolongnya kabur dari incaran keempat temannya yang kurang kerjaan.

.

.

Lima ratus dua puluh tiga ribu empat ratus tujuh puluh tiga meter apabila ditarik garis lurus dari pintu masuk, Momo berteriak memanggil Toshiro untuk yang keseratus tiga belas kalinya. Memanggilnya ke segala penjuru, seakan sekarang ia tersesat di pedalaman Amazon, bukan Karakura Land.

Momo memandang berkeliling dan mempertajam indera pendengarannya. Tak ada sahutan balik dari Toshiro dewasa, yang justru membuatnya makin panik. Maka, untuk keempat kalinya Toshiro kecil ia tarik untuk pindah lokasi.

"Disini tidak ada, ayo kita pindah ke tempat lain—" Katanya panik pada Toshiro kecil yang malah tenang-tenang saja.

sepuluh menit berjalan, Momo kini makin mendekati ujung Karakura Land. Ia terjatuh lemas ke jalan setapak dengan wajah yang sama semrawutnya. Sudah berapa jam ia begini? –sang hantu berwajah manis melirik jam besar di tiang-tiang yang ada di seluruh Karakura Land—kira-kira sudah lewat tiga jam.

Tenang...tenang...tenang...—

—_PERSETAN DENGAN TENANG! MOMO, KAU SUDAH TIGA JAM BERKELILING SELURUH TAMAN BERMAIN DAN TOSHIRO MASIH BELUM TAMPAK BATANG HIDUNGNYA._

—Dia juga sedang mencarimu, Momo. Santai saja. Tetap berpikir jernih dan terbuka. Hahaha, memang seberapa luas sih, Karakura Land?

—_KAU KAN SUDAH BERKELILING TEMPAT INI DARI TADI? BAHKAN PINTU MASUKNYA SAJA BELUM BISA KAU TEMUKAN! APA LAGI NAMANYA KALAU BUKAN TOSHIRO SUDAH MELARIKAN DIRI?_

Momo menghela napas dan menunduk. Lehernya terpekur.

"Kakak kenapa?" Tanya 'Toshiro' polos, ikut berjongkok di depan hantu depresi itu. Ditanya begitu, adalah kunci pandora yang membuka tangisan yang sejak tadi terbungkam.

"H...hu...huhu... Hiks..."

Anak kecil di hadapannya hanya diam. Tak ada reaksi tertentu.

"Hiks, huhu... Dia sudah jelas pergi...dasar pembohong..." Air mata mulai membanjiri pelupuk mata Momo tanpa ia kehendaki, membuatnya susah melihat dan mengontrol suaranya yang makin bergetar dan terpotong-potong, "a-aku—hiks, hhu...—harus bagaimana—hh...— sekarang?"

Semakin sulit berbicara, akhirnya kalimat itu ditutup dengan tangisan Momo yang mengeras. Ada untungnya juga jadi hantu. Menangis sekencang dan sekacau ini pun tidak ada yang mendengarmu (kecuali orang-orang tertentu). Dan disinilah ia, menangis sementara terduduk di jalan setapak, bersama anak kecil yang juga sedang kehilangan arah.

.

.

Mari kita mundur sejenak ke menit ke tiga puluh saat Momo masih di tengah prosesnya berkeliling tanpa arah ke seluruh penjuru Karakuri Land.

Saat itu, Toshiro sedang memuji staminanya sendiri yang membuatnya berhasil lari selama dua puluh menit karena dikejar-kejar oleh kejaran pengejarnya tanpa berhasil terkejar.

Yah, sebenarnya karena kaki-kaki yang lebih panjang, tim basketnya berhasil mengikutinya. Tapi toh sekarang keduanya sama-sama kehabisan napas. Tim basketnya ada di antara kerumunan orang-orang, berkeliling mencari sosoknya. Dan Toshiro sendiri ada di kerumunan semak-semak taman kecil Karakura Land yang terpaksa ia langgar larangan 'JANGAN DIINJAK'nya.

"Sial, cepat sekali si chibi itu."

Di tengah kelelahannya, Toshiro mendengus kesal pada panggilan dari teman-temannya yang tak banyak berkembang itu. Selalu saja berkisar pada masalah sensitif seperti tinggi badan. Dasar orang-orang tak berperasaan.

"Istirahat saja dulu, kenapa juga kita harus buru-buru?" saran Ishida di tengah engahannya. "Dia juga tidak mungkin keluar dari Karakura Land kan?"

"Uhh, tenggorokkanku kering. Aku beli minum dulu."

Toshiro mengangkat kepalanya melewati semak-semak yang justru membuatnya pengap karena panas keluar dari tubuh—(...yang prosesnya bisa dijelaskan Toshiro dalam bentuk tesis sepanjang dua ribu kata, tapi karena itu cuma membuang _space_ fanfiksi ini tanpa memberi kontribusi tertentu pada plot ceritanya, mari kita lupakan saja)—ia melihat tim basketnya kini membelakanginya, menunggu Renji yang pergi membeli minuman. Tak ada kesempatan yang lebih baik dari ini, Toshiro keluar dari semak-semak persembunyiannya dan berlari menghilangkan jejak.

"ITU TOSHIRO!"

—brengsek, siapa orang beruntung yang berhasil menemukan dirinya lagi?

"AAAAH! DASAR SIAL!" Toshiro mengumpat keras dan mempercepat larinya lagi.

.

.

Dan kembali ke masa kini saat Momo menangis, tangisannya entah kenapa sudah membawanya ke atas kursi. 'Toshiro' duduk di sampingnya dengan tenang sambil memperhatikan orang yang lalu lalang, menunggu tangisan hantu di sampingnya berhenti. Pada akhirnya Momo lelah dengan tangisannya sendiri, dan di tengah kekalutan itu 'Toshiro' sudah berhasil membeli dua kaleng teh hijau dingin dengan recehan yang ia punya.

Berasumsi bahwa Momo sudah berhenti menangis, Toshiro memberinya sekaleng teh hijau sementara ia membuka kaleng miliknya sendiri, "ini untuk kakak."

Momo tertegun ketika ia menerima kaleng minuman dingin itu. "Terima kasih..." Balasnya lemah. Ia diam sejenak sebelum melanjutkan, menertawai dirinya sendiri, "aku payah sekali, ya? Kau saja dari tadi tenang terus. Tapi aku sudah panik kesana kemari dan menangis keras."

"Tidak apa-apa. Kakak siapa?"

"Aku...Hinamori Momo." Jawab Momo sambil tersenyum tanpa semangat, "kau tak mencari ibumu?"

"Aku sudah terbiasa hilang. Karena aku yang hilang...harusnya aku yang dicari kan?" Tanya Toshiro polos. Menerima jawaban itu, Momo mengerjapkan matanya.

"Kurasa benar." Jarinya memainkan lingkaran kaleng dingin teh hijau, "tadi aku panik sekali, sampai tidak berpikir kearah situ." Momo menghela napas, "kau yang masih kecil saja lebih berani dari pada aku."

Tapi Toshiro kini menggeleng, "kadang-kadang aku juga takut...terutama kalau mama butuh waktu lama mencariku."

Berusaha menyingkirkan pikiran bahwa ia sedang hilang (dan kemungkinan besar ditinggalkan), Momo mengganti topik, "Toshiro, sejak kapan bisa melihat...uhm...yang sepertiku?"

"Sejak dulu. Aku juga jadi sering hilang karena suka mengikuti mereka." Toshiro mengangkat kaleng teh hijau untuk meminumnya. Mereka kembali diam sejenak. Momo berusaha mencari obrolan agar pikirannya sibuk, Toshiro hanya menunggu saja.

.

.

Kali ini, ia sudah memastikannya, dua—tidak, empat kali.

Ia tidak diikuti.

Jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih keras dari biasanya.

Toshiro menoleh kebelakang, lalu ke samping kiri-kanannya untuk yang kelima kalinya. Untung saja ia olahragawan, kalau bukan, kakinya sudah copot dari tadi, diajak _jogging_ keliling Karakura Land yang luas itu.

Bagus, hahahaha, langit masih berpihak padamu, Toshiro. Sekarang kau bebas seperti burung—hampir saja senyum Toshiro mengembang kalau tidak diingatkan tujuan utamanya yang tak sengaja terlupakan selama hampir sepanjang seribu kata.

_Hinamori Momo, Kami-sama..._

Dan pemuda jenius itu mengacak rambutnya frustasi. AARGH! gara-gara empat pengacau itu! Waktunya yang berharga tadi ia habiskan untuk melarikan diri, bukan untuk mencari si hantu perempuan...

Belajar tentang ilmu sains di sekolah terpaksa membuat Toshiro agak menyangsikan tentang eksistensi dewa langit. Tapi kalau memang dewa-dewa langit itu ada (Amaterasu, dan kawan-kawannya itu), sesolid dan senyata hantu-hantu yang biasa ia lihat, maka Toshiro berdoa dengan sepenuh hatinya... Tolong bukakan jalannya untuk menemukan Momo secepatnya.

Toshiro sudah akan membuka mulutnya lagi untuk memanggil nama Momo sebelum menutupnya lagi.

Tidak, Ia tidak boleh berteriak. Bisa gawat kalau lokasinya diketahui rekan-rekan tim basketnya yang terkasih itu karena suaranya kedengaran. Dan pada tahap ini, Toshiro mulai menggaruk kepalanya frustasi. Baru saja, ia baru sadar jalannya untuk mencari Momo dipersulit secara tidak langsung. Dasar permainan nasib.

Akhirnya, menghela napas keras-keras dan mengumpulkan semangat. Toshiro memulai pencariannya yang sempat tertunda.

.

.

.

.

Waktu yang berjalan membuat matahari terlihat condong ke barat di mata Momo, membuat kulitnya yang tak solid tembus oleh cahaya. Dan memang begitu kenyataannya. Jam empat lewat tujuh belas menit, begitulah kesaksian jamnya. Dan semakin condongnya matahari membuat obrolannya dengan si kecil Toshiro sampai pada tahap akhir.

Tak ada lagi bahan obrolan setelah 5 jam ia terpisah dari Toshiro.

"Kakak tenang saja." Saran singkat Toshiro.

"Aku tidak bisa tenang...! Ini sudah berjam-jam, tapi kita belum ditemukan..."

"Tapi kakak harus tetap disini. Kalau kakak tetap diam di satu tempat, itu memudahkan orang untuk menemukan kita. Begitu kata mama." Toshiro membuang kaleng teh hijaunya yang sudah habis ke tempat sampah di samping kursi.

Momo memaksakan senyumnya, "kau anak pintar." Dan menepuk kepala Toshiro pelan.

Rasa paniknya tetap menjalar hingga tangan Momo gemetaran. Belum lagi, yang hilang bukan hanya dia saja, tapi mungkin justru karena kepanikannya tadilah anak ini juga ikut tersasar lebih jauh—Momo meneguk ludahnya kalau memikirkan perkara ini. Bukankah tadi dirinya yang sudah menyeret-nyeret anak umur lima tahun kesana kemari? –dan kalau dipikir lagi sekarang, Momo baru sadar tingkahnya itu sudah mirip tindak penculikkan.

"Haaaa... bagaimana iniiii!" Momo menabrakkan kedua telapak tangannya ke muka. Toshiro menoleh pada hantu depresi di sampingnya yang kini sudah menurunkan kedua telapak tangannya lagi, "kenapa kau bisa berpikir optimis begitu?"

"Optimis itu apa?" Toshiro balik bertanya.

"Berpikir tentang yang baik-baik, kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang menyenangkan. Kira-kira begitu."

"Ooh..." Gumam anak itu sambil mengangguk, "aku cuma percaya kalau mama pasti akan menjemputku. Makanya, kakak juga harus percaya—"

Pembicaraan itu terhenti ketika tiba-tiba ada suara lain yang menyela, "Shiro-chan!"

Momo dan Toshiro menoleh ke sumber suara yang datang dari seorang ibu paruh baya dengan wajah lega terpancar. Toshiro langsung meghampiri ibu itu ke dalam pelukkannya. Sementara sang ibu memeluknya erat sambil berbicara—campuran antara ucapan syukur dan bahagia, tapi juga omelan karena anaknya tiba-tiba menghilang dari pandangan. Lalu bahwa bagaimana hari libur yang harusnya mereka pakai untuk main di Karakura Land jadi terbuang karena Toshiro hilang seharian, lalu disusul lagi dengan kata-kata penuh kelegaan dan rasa sayang pada anak laki-laki itu.

Momo hanya bisa menatap adegan itu, antara lega dan sedih. Toshiro menoleh padanya dari pelukan ibunya dan berseru keras, "teman kakak pasti datang!"

.

.

"Hah...hah...hahh..." Deru napas Toshiro memburu keras. Matanya sibuk mencari-cari Hinamori Momo. Ia akan berbelok ke kanan ketika ketajaman matanya menangkap empat sosok dari tim basket SMA Karakura yang familiar. Buru-buru ia menikung dan mengambil jalur ke kiri dari pertigaan itu.

Ia kini ada di depan salah satu kompleks pertokoan souvenir Karakura Land yang berjejer rapi. Sinar matahari menyilaukan matanya dari arah tujuannya berlari, warnanya sudah menjadi oranye mencolok di antara langit yang birunya perlahan mulai meredup jadi keunguan. Sinar jingga terang itu membuat Toshiro menghalangi pandangannya dengan punggung tangan dan memperlambat larinya karena serangan lelah.

Orang-orang kini lalu lalang lebih terarah menuju titik arahnya datang. Tentu saja, hari sudah sore. Kebanyakan keluarga memilih untuk pulang dan menyantap makan malam di _family restaurant_, keluarga dengan anak yang lebih dewasa atau anak remaja seusia Toshiro memilih untuk ke daerah tengah Karakura Land tempat acara kembang api akan diadakan nanti malam.

"Shiro-chan, ini sudah kesorean, kita pulang saja, ya? Libur musim panas kita main lagi..."

—Enaknya, anak bernama 'Shiro-chan' ini. Kalau saja acara 'Mari Mencari Momo'-nya Toshiro juga bisa ditunda hingga ke libur musim panas...

Toshiro berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil napasnya. Ia menunduk terengah-engah dan keringat menetes dari rambut dan dagu dan hidungnya. Kemana sebenarnya Hinamori Momo? Apa hilang selama beberapa jam sudah membuatnya berada di luar Jepang—

Toshiro mengangkat kepalanya lagi.

Pemandangan langit sore dan hantu perempuan yang duduk di kursi dengan menekuk lutut diinformasikan dari kornea mata ke sel-sel otaknya.

Dasar permainan nasib...

Momo sudah kehabisan akal, dan karena tips satu-satunya hanya datang dari 'mantan teman seperjuangannya', Momo mengulang kalimat itu baik-baik, "aku percaya Toshiro akan datang...aku percaya Toshiro akan menjemputku..."—mantra yang ia ulang sebagai usaha terakhir agar ia tetap tenang.

"Mo...Momo..." Panggil Toshiro lemah seraya mendekat.

Mata Momo terbuka mendengar namanya disebut dan ia pun mengangkat wajahnya. Hitsugaya Toshiro terlihat sama lelahnya dengan dirinya. Yang satu lelah menunggu, yang satu lelah mencari. Momo bisa melihat bajunya yang basah oleh keringat yang masih menetes dari pori-pori kulit itu. Wajah kelelahan Toshiro menatapnya galak, "hah...kau ini—"

Momo melihat mulut Toshiro bergerak beberapa kali berusaha merangkai kalimat penuh kekesalan, tapi akhirnya ia menyerah dan duduk lemas di samping Momo. "Sa—hah—ah, sudahlah. Biarkan aku istirahat sebentar..."

Toshiro merampas teh hijau kaleng di samping Momo sambil menggumam, "capeknya...serasa mau mati..." sebelum menengguk isi kaleng itu banyak-banyak. Air yang kategorinya sudah bergeser dari dingin menjadi sejuk itu benar-benar oase bagi tenggorokkannya. Setelah ia menghabiskan sekaleng teh hijau itu dalam 6 tegukkan besar, akhirnya Toshiro melepas pandangan pada Momo lagi. Ia sudah menyiapkan sebuah pertanyaan tapi akhirnya pertanyaan itu ia telan kembali saat melihat wajah Momo. "Ke-kenapa wajahmu aneh begitu?"

Hantu perempuan di depannya meneguk ludah sebelum menjawab, "aku tidak tahu harus senang atau sedih melihatmu lagi...hiks, Shiro-chan..."

"Yah, akhirnya kau menangis juga..."

"Aku kan senang...huhu...hhu...kau tidak tahu seberapa takutnya aku dari tadi—hiks, kukira...kukira kau tidak akan datang...hh-huweee..."

"Omong-omong, siapa 'Shiro-chan'?"

"A-aku cuma ingin memanggilmu begituuu..."

Toshiro menghamparkan tubuhnya ke punggung kursi, "terserahlah. Aku capek banget. Kita istirahat sebentar lalu pulang."

"I...Iyaaa...hiks." Momo menghapus air matanya dan tersenyum senang.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu sendirian, kok. Aku kan sudah janji." Kata Toshiro, yang disusul dengan anggukan Momo. Tapi keduanya diinterupsi, dan Toshiro hampir saja mengeluarkan suara erangan kesal saat melihat siapa yang menginterupsi momen tenangnya yang baru berjalan dua menit.

"Yo, kapten. Kenapa lelah sekali?" tanya Ikkaku.

"Enyah kau," gumam Toshiro kesal, "aku membuang separo umurku hari ini gara-gara kalian tahu

"Tapi larinya menyehatkan, kan?" Renji menimpali Ikkaku dengan cengiran.

"Nah, jadi mana pacar Kapten Hitsugaya yang mati-matian disembunyikan?" Tanya Shuuhei.

"Menurut asumsiku, kalau keadaan dia kacau begini, mungkin dia ditolak walau ini kencan pertama." Ishida memberi komentar. Entah benar atau tidak, tapi teman-temannya hanya tertawa menyetujui deduksi itu. Toshiro terlalu jengkel untuk menjawab, Momo sendiri berusaha menahan tawanya—terutama saat Toshiro masih harus sedikit berjuang untuk mengusir keempat temannya, dan ketika berhasil, Momo sudah duduk di atas kursi bis.

"Sayang sekali hari ini kita cuma main sebentar."

Punya otak pintar, Toshiro mulai bertanya-tanya apa maksud kalimat dari hantu ini, terutama ketika ditambah ekspresi cemberut khas anak perempuan. "Apa maksudmu?"

Kalimat tanya yang ditunggu oleh lawan bicaranya, membuatnya tersenyum semanis gula, "Jadi...permintaanku hari ini tidak bisa dihitung terkabulkan...kan?"

"...Lalu?" Tanya pemuda berambut putih hati-hati.

"Aku tetap ingin pergi ke taman bermain! Hari ini aku belum puas!"

Toshiro mendengus dan mengalihkan wajahnya dari Momo, "mimpi saja sana. Aku tidak akan mau menggali lubang yang sama dua kali, tahu."

"Cih, dasar pelit."

Tak ada jawaban dari Toshiro. Momo masih memberengutkan wajahnya, tapi akhirnya setelah beberapa saat ia tersenyum kembali, "terima kasih untuk hari ini, ya, Shiro-chan."

5 detik. 10 detik. 30 detik.

"Shiro-chan?" Panggil Momo pada orang di sampingnya, "Toshiro?" Ulangnya sekali lagi, kali ini dengan nama yang benar. "Heeii!"

"AAAAH! Berisik! Aku sedang tidur tahu!" Bentak Toshiro kesal, sebelum menunduk tertidur lagi.

"Hei, Toshiro."

"Hn..."

"Boleh kan, aku memanggilmu Shiro-chan?"

"..."

Momo menggoyangkan pundak Toshiro, "hei, boleh tidak?"

"Terserah kau saja, yang penting biarkan aku tidur dulu sekarang!"

Momo tertawa kecil, "terima kasih!"

Senyum Momo masih bertahan beberapa saat. Dan ia mengulangnya sekali lagi, walau kemungkinan besar Toshiro tidak mendengarnya karena terbuai oleh rasa kantuknya.

"terima kasih banyak untuk semuanya, Shiro-chan."

**Tsudzuku...**

Chapter ini selesai diketik jam setengah 2 subuh. Dan ternyata, di setiap chapternya ada jeda kira-kira... **setahun**. *dilempar panci* Saya bahkan gak tahu apakah reader disini masih kenal saya apa nggak *ketawa miris*. Atau apakah masih ada yang nungguin fanfict ini apa nggak *ketawa makin miris teriris tipis-tips*

Tentunya, selama dua tahun sejak fict ini jadi 'sedikit' terabaikan...authornya jadi berubah. Ganti penname, punya selera baru, gaya menulis saya juga jadi agak berubah, sedikit banyak, kayaknya... author yang juga kurang yakin sama analisisnya.

...terutama dari segi pemahaman karakter-karakter Bleach disini. Sampai detik ini saya baru sadar begitu banyak yang OOC. Tapi karena 50% karakter bakal menjadi OOC di fanfict tipe AU, jadi biarlah. *ini niat gak sih?* Dan mungkin, perubahan terbesar saya adalah, sekarang saya seorang fujoshi. Yang suka mempairingkan **Ichigo** dengan **Toshiro**. Tapi bukan berarti saya jadi gak suka pairing-pairing straight. Buktinya, fanfict ini masih berlanjut, kan? :)

Thanks for reading until this last words,

Mocai.


End file.
